Becoming Bad
by SalvatoreTwerkTeam
Summary: Elena Gilbert thought her life was bad when her parents died, but she was wrong. As Elena enters her first year of college she meets the Salvatore brothers.What will they bring more bad into her life? Will she get the love she so desperately craves? Elena catches the eye of a certain Salvatore, and he is a very persistent man. As they say there is a fine line between love and hate.
1. Prologue

It's not everyday that you fall in love with a vampire. I never thought it was possible to love a monster, let alone to believe that they were real. To even imagine that such cruel and evil creatures exist, was just insane.

I always used to joke to my little brother Jeremy that there was monsters lurking outside our house, but that was only to scare him. The truth is...they exist and walk among us, they look like us, and they act like us...to some extent.

It's hard that only now I found out vampires, seeing as we live in Mystic Falls. I always heard my parents whispering about these so called demons, I always pushed it to the back of my mind. I didn't want to believe in these things.

My story began after my parents died. They drove us off Wickery Bridge, they were picking me up from a party in the woods. I got into a fight with Matt. The last thing I remember was by parents mouthing that they loved me.

You could never imagine how I felt when I woke in the hospital. Pain. Confusion. Guilt.

The only thing my mind was on in that moment of time was my parents. When I found out they didn't make it I collapsed into my Aunt Jenna's arms.

You would think God would have mercy on me, but no...This was just the start of my insane and dangerous life.

I am Elena Gilbert and I am a vampire.

* * *

Hey Guys, this is just the prologue, but there is soooo much more great stuff to come. Hope you continue reading! Thanks xo Rachel :)

PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 1

**_2 Years Earlier_**

_Dear Diary, _

_Its been six months since the death of my parents. Six long,sad, and guilt filled months. It's my fault they are dead...if i hadn't called them to pick me up. Aunt Jenna always tries to convince me that it isn't my fault. Everyone seems to believe that, but me. I managed to get through the rest of high school. I barely had any fun this summer. I just wish things could go back to the way it was. I miss my friends so much. Instead of going on a end-of-the-summer road trip, I have been here prepping for my first year of college. Torture, right? Well yeah it is. I managed to get excepted into NYU, don't ask me how, but i did. I just wish that this new change will be worth it. I want to have fun with my friends, maybe even fall in love. Like that's going to happen! Bonnie and Caroline are both going to NYU as well. At least I wont be alone. Well thanks for letting me vent to my good ol' trusty diary. I have to go finish packing so see ya! _

I slam my diary shut and throw it into the brown moving box next to me. I look at my phone and see that Caroline texted me.

_Caroline: Hey girl, are you done packing yet?  
_

_Me: NO, but I am almost done.  
_

_Caroline: HURRY UP we are coming to get you soon! xo  
_

_Me: Fine, see you soon Care xo_

I finish packing the few things I have left and then Aunt Jenna and I carry the remaining box downstairs. I reach the door and I see Care and Bonnie pulling up in their SUV.

They beep the horn at me and Caroline screams, "COLLEGE TIME BITCHES" I laugh and shake my head.

Bonnie hops out of the car and she helps pack all my boxes into the trunk.

We jump into the car and Caroline turns around to me and says, "Are you as excited as I am Lena?" I nod and say, "As ready as I can ever be."

She flips on the radio and starts pulling out of my driveway. I wave to Aunt Jenna and scream, " Bye Jenna. Love you!" We all laugh and hit the road.

* * *

We finally arrive at NYU after our long drive from Mystic Falls.

Caroline and Bonnie are unloading the boxes while I head to the student information center.

As I am walking up to the entrance I swing the door open and walk straight into a hard chest. The guys yells, " Watch where you're going"

I look up and I meet the bluest eyes I have ever seen and he looks at me softly and says, "Sorry, i shouldn't have yelled at you so quickly."

I shake my head and say with attitude, "Yeah you shouldn't have."

I start to walk past him and he stops me and says, "What.. I don't get a name for such a beautiful face?" I smirk and say, "Does that line usually work?" He laughs and says, "I don't even need to use lines on girls, they usually just drop their panties there on the spot."

I laugh and say, "Wow, cocky much?" He does this thing with his eyes and says seductively, " Very cocky." I blush and try to gain my composure.

When I finally stop blushing I say, "Sorry, but I don't have time for perves like you...so buh bye." With that I strut passed him into the building.

I can feel his eyes following me as I walk away. Damn that guy was so sexy. I am already starting to love college.

I get all our dorm information and I head back to Bonnie and Caroline.

I spot them and we head towards our dorm.

* * *

When we get into our dorm, we settle in and unpack all our junk. As I take a seat on my bed I notice a crow outside my window. It is like creepily staring at me.

It's creepy, but it is mesmerizing and beautiful. I can't stop staring at it, it's like I am in a trance of some sort.

I am finally snapped back into reality by Bon and Care. They stare at me and say, " Is everything okay with you Lena?"

I nod and say, "Yeah I just spaced off for a second."

They look at me weirdly and just nod. I quickly say, " I'm going to go get coffee, do you guys want something?" They both answer with a no and go back to decorating.

* * *

I am trying to find my way to the campus coffee shop, but I am seriously lost.

I walk over to this blonde guy that is looking at a bulletin board and ask, " Hi, I'm sorry, but would you happen to know where the coffee shop is?"

I meet his gorgeous green eyes and he says, "Hey, yeah its just around the corner. Do you want me to walk you there?" I nod and say, " Yeah thanks."

I smile and say, " I'm Elena." and smiles and says, " I'm Stefan." I look at his beautiful face and blush. We talk for a little bit as we walk.

We reach the coffee shop and I say to him, " I hope to be seeing you around sometime." He laughs and says, "Same, we should meet up sometime." I nod and say, " Yes, I would like that." With that I walk into the shop.

When I arrive inside the shop I order my coffee and grab a blueberry muffin. I sit down and eat my food and drink my coffee.

As I am heading to the bathroom. I get grabbed and pulled into a supply closet.

By none other then the blue-eyed hottie/jerk.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _I scream on the inside.

I look at him only to be meeted by a devious smirk.

* * *

OKAY so that chapter was okay, but i have big plans for this story and a very interesting story line in store for you guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks xo Rachel

PLEASE R&R :)


End file.
